The two Angels who faked their deaths
by Sabrialthazar
Summary: Canon Au: What would have happened if Gabriel was actually back in Meta Fiction? And what would happen if Balthazar was back, too? I decided to do my own Sabriel version. Spoilers for season nine (duh!) Ch1-Realize is up now.
1. Realize

A/n: Soo, I decided to write a story about what would've happened if Gabriel was actually back in Meta fiction. I know it's been done before, but I really needed to write this down. This starts right after Castiel asks if Gabriel is dead. Spoilers for season nine (duh!)*

And is it just me, or was Gabriel the star of that episode? He did have all the best lines... 

Xox, Livia

* * *

Dean looked at his phone, he had one new voice mail. He decided to listen to it.

'_Dean it's me- Hey, what's up shorties? Remember me? The guy who died for your sins? Noo not that one with the beard and sandals, the hot one. Hey, thank you so much for the flowers and the condolences. Really meant a lot to the fam. Any old how, your boy-toy and I are rolling our way towards your top-secret domicile. Woo-hoo, call to discuss.'_

Dean was shocked, Gabriel was alive and was with Castiel. And they were headed towards the bunker. Today wasn't the best day.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned, he was intrigued because of Dean's shocked expression.

"Listen to this." Dean said, putting the phone in Dean's hand.

Dean waited to see Sam's shocked expression, he never did. Sam was actually laughing!

"I never really thought Gabriel was dead any way," Sam continued on, " Shouldn't you call to discuss?"

"No. You can call if you want, but I am not talking to Gabriel unless I absoulutely have to." Dean muttered.

"Are you still mad because he killed you so many times Dean? That was years ago you should get over it."

"You sound like you are in love with him."

"Oh, please. Be mature, Dean."

"I am."

"Whatever. I'm calling them."

* * *

_"Helloooo, Gabriel speaking!"_ Sam heard Gabriel say.

"Hey, it's Sam." Gabriel heard Sam say.

_"Hey, where is the other Winchester? Cas says he doesn't like me, but I don't believe him."_

"Gabriel, that is not what I called to talk to you about."

_"Did you call to tell me that you missed me?" _

"No, I called to ask you something."

_"Was it to ask me to marry you? Sorry, but the answer is no."_

"Why would I ask you to marry me? Are you on drugs?" Sam asked.

_"No, I am just waiting for you to realize your undying love for me."_

_"_No, just no. Goodbye." Sam hung up.

* * *

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"I think Gabriel is on drugs." Sam replied.

"Did you get any actual information or did you just flirt with him the whole time?" Dean questioned.

"If anyone was flirting with any one, Gabriel was flirting with me."

"Sure. So no information about Gabriel's sudden reappearance?"

"I hung up on him when he said he was just waiting for me to realize my undying love for him."

"Sounds like he was right."

"I do not love Gabriel!"

"Sounds like you're in denial, Sammy."

* * *

A/n: The next one will be longer. I promise!


	2. Superman

A/n: I just HAD to write this chapter, my mind made me. So, like the chapter's name?

I'm going to see the Ninja Turtles movie today! Yay!

* * *

It has been two months since Gabriel has been at the bunker, and a not a lot has changed. There was a silence between Dean and Sam, because of the Demon-Dean thing. And Gabriel wasn't helping, he was actually making it worse.

"Sam, you can't just give up on Deano because he is a Demon. I still love Lucifer even though he is satan, and killed me, but you guys will get through this." Gabriel stated after another long day of silence, he was trying to help. It wasn't working.

"So, now you are comparing me to the fucking devil?" Dean said, that had greatly offended him. It's not like he WANTED to be a demon, but that was what was needed to kill Abaddon.

"Maybe, you guys should realize that I try to get along knowing that my brother is a demon, okay? I'm sure Gabriel can understand what it is like having your older brother turn into a monster when there is nothing you can do to stop it. All I can do is sit around and hope that someday it will all get better and I'll have my Dean back. You are not the Dean that I know. " Sam explained, finally releasing all the feelings that he had held inside for months. Then he stalked off to sulk in some other room of the bunker.

Then there was no more words said, as they once again fell into a meaningless silence. It had been almost an hour since Sam's outburst and Gabriel was considering going to comfort him, but then something a little more interesting happened. When Gabriel looked a the doorway her saw Balthazar just standing there, watching them. And just like a cartoon, Dean slowly turned his head to see what Gabriel was staring at.

"This is awkward. Wish I had picked a better time to make my presence known to the world." Balthazar said.

"What the hell, how are you alive? Balthazar?" Gabriel asked, he was happy to see his little brother. He just wasn't to happy with the conversation they were going to have soon, he knew it was long over due.

"Great, another douchey angel to deal with," Dean muttered and then another thought popped into his mind, " How did you get in here?"

"Magic, Dean. Oh, wait never mind, you left the door unlocked. Do you know who could have come waltzing in here? I did you a favor by coming in and locking it." Balthazar said, ignoring Gabriel completely. He was still pissed at him about what happened thousands of years ago.

"Balthazar?" Gabriel asked, he knew Balthazar was mad at him, but did he really have to ignore him?

"Oh, hello Gabriel. The last time I saw you, you left me and Castiel with Michael so you could go run away to Earth to pout, I'm lucky I didn't turn into another mindless angel of Heaven." Balthazar said, and he had the right to be upset. When Gabriel left he was only about Seven in human years, Castiel would've been about five.

"Look, Balthy, I'm really sorry about that seriously. I know, I was a total douche, but you turned out okay." Gabriel said, he did feel bad about leaving Castiel, and Gabriel with Michael. He was supposed to watch over them and raise them, like it is an Archangel's responsibility to do with the young fledgling.

"If turned by turned out okay, you meant 'Faked your own death in a war and stole lots of weapons, and then faked your death once again.' Then yes, I turned out wonderful." Balthazar almost yelled at Gabriel. He was starting to forget why he came here in the first place.

"This is some great drama." Dean commented, receiving a glare from both Gabriel in Balthazar.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Gabriel thought a little more, "What I meant is that I am glad you didn't turn into a mindless clone of Michael's. And you were always one of my favorite brothers."

"Awe, you guys should kiss and make up." Dean teased.

"Shut up, Dean!" Balthazar and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Hey, what is everyone- Balthazar?" Sam said, he had decided to come out of his hiding place and see what was going on. He wasn't expecting to see Gabriel and Balthazar hugging and Dean laughing at them.

"No, I am Santa Claus." Balthazar said, pretending to stroke his non-existent beard.

* * *

After hours of searching, Sam finally found a case that Dean would have to agree to check out. It wasn't very interesting, but it had a witch involved so it would be worth the while.

"Whatcha doing?" Gabriel said, taking Sam's laptop and reading it for himself, "Well, this will take you only like a day at the most."

"I know, I just need some kind of case to get me out of the bunker." Sam agreed.

"So, can I stay here?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought you would want to come."

"No."

"I need you to come, you know that."

"Go save the world, I'll be around." Gabriel said, he really wanted to go but the brothers needed some alone time, and a hunt would be the best place for it.

"But I really don't be alone with Dean."

"He's not a vampire, he won't suck your blood."

"Are you sick or something, you always want to be in everyone's business. Are you okay?"

"I think you and Dean need to be on a hunt together, alone."

"What are you two love birds chatting about?" Balthazar said, they had forgotten that he was still in the bunker.

"He's going on a hunt with Dean and he is to scared to go alone," Gabriel clarified, "And we are not love birds."

"Well, fine. I'll go." Sam muttered, then he went to go find Dean and tell him about the hunt.

"You have the biggest crush on him, don't you?" Balthazar teased.

"Shut up, Balthazar."

"Oh, no it's more than that. So, how long have you been in love with Sam?"

"Could you shut up, I am not in love with Sam."

"Okay, you might be able to fool humans, but you can't trick me."

* * *

"Come on, Dean." Sam said, once he found Dean in the bunker's library.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and followed Sam.

"On a hunt."

"What kind of hunt?"

"Might be a witch, that's what Gabriel thinks."

"Is all you ever do talk about Gabriel?" Dean asked, he got into the Impala.

"No, it is not. I have a life, you know." Sam said, also getting in the Impala..

"Sure you do."


End file.
